A self-expanding prosthesis is typically introduced into the body using a delivery device that comprises a push-pull mechanism. The delivery device comprises an outer catheter coaxially disposed and slidable over an inner catheter. The prosthesis is disposed at the distal end of the device in between the inner catheter and the outer catheter. The inner and the outer catheter move coaxially with respect to each other. The prosthesis may be deployed by proximally pulling back the outer catheter relative to the inner catheter until the prosthesis is exposed.
There are numerous drawbacks to the above push-pull delivery device. For example, utilizing a conventional push-pull delivery device may cause the physician to inadvertently use excessive force and pull back the outer catheter too far, thereby prematurely deploying the prosthesis in an incorrect position within a body lumen. At this step in the procedure, repositioning of the prosthesis becomes difficult, if not impossible, because the prosthesis has already radially self-expanded into the body lumen. Additionally, retraction of the outer sheath is not achieved with controlled movement because the physician is manually retracting the outer catheter. Manual retraction of the outer catheter may lead to inadvertent jerking back of the outer catheter. Furthermore, two hands are typically needed to deploy the prosthesis with a push-pull mechanism. One hand may be required to hold the inner catheter while the other hand pulls the outer catheter and slides it back over the inner catheter. The use of two hands prevents the physician from performing another task during the procedure.
Accordingly, in view of the drawbacks of current technology, there is a desire for a delivery system that can increase the control, accuracy and ease of placement during deployment of a prosthesis. Although the inventions described below may be useful for increasing the control, accuracy and ease of placement during deployment of the prosthesis, the claimed inventions may also solve other problems.